


Start of a Kingdom

by RinSlayer



Category: Mount & Blade (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Betrayal, Crime Fighting, Developing Friendships, Discrimination, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Food Fight, Friendship, Gore, Hero Complex, Journal, Journey, Romance, Short, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love, War, conquering, mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSlayer/pseuds/RinSlayer
Summary: Have you ever wondered how this beautiful United land came to be? From townfolks, guild masters, guards, historians, kings, queens, ladies, counts or your parents, none of them will know the views of the people that started this land. But you will uncover the journey of one man or should I say, woman, through the journal that she had left behind for her future generations to unravel.And this journey begins now.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This isn't the typical Skyrim fanfictions that I would write. This is about the game called Mount and Blade Warband and the game had captivated me soo much! This story is going to be like a journal type. Most journals are short so it will be short, unfortunately, but you never know, one story might be longer than the rest. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and go read!

People had once told me that a new life was what everyone needed. Whether you're wealthy or poor, ally or foe, a noble or a peasant, everyone needed a second chance in life. I grew up in a relatively poor family with a veteran warrior as a father and assistant to our local master craftsman. My family never had much, to begin with, I would constantly travel to find wealth. In the end, my travels had made me wonder what else was beyond the lands I grew up in. Father supported me, urging me to go and live my life, while Mother wanted me to stay with her and help out with what was remaining of our town. 

I hated her opinions. Her views of how all women should be. Disciplined, proper, obedient and silent. Father also hated how Mother would constantly hold back, he had fought in the army and had seen women who were ready to give up anything to express their thoughts. That's what he got used to anyway. In the end, I despised wholeheartedly how society had viewed women during this era. Father allowed me to set sail giving me my portion of the wealth that he had safely locked away from his time adventuring and army. 

I decided to take a ship to Jelkala, the land of the Rhodoks. People in the ship praised the King, King Graveth, who was relatively quite popular and single apparently. Very admirable indeed. I was intrigued by how the land was. The minute I landed on Jelkala, I was attacked by a bandit. Thankfully, I knew how to use the staff that father gave me for protection. I met a merchant that wanted me to find his brother, for he feared that rumors would occur that he let bandits take his brother willingly. 

That's how my adventure started, and it definitely wasn't going to end soon enough. 

I have so much to tell you well, read to you to be exact but I hope you have the attention span greater than a nut if you are interested in reading.


	2. Outlander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire writes a letter to her Father about her time on the Ship

Dear Father,

I landed in Jelkala's port after a whole month of sea travel. Can you believe it? The captain made me fix a few holes of the ship when he had found out that I was assistant of our craftsman! It was already difficult trying to hold my stomach in, but with the work that he had given me, surviving the waters without passing out was a whole new level compared to the hardships that mother loves to talk about. Speaking of Mother, how is she? Is she still aggravated of me? Either way, I don't care what she thinks, as long as all of you are fine then that is all I care for. Let me tell ya something when I boarded the ship that you had shown me, all I felt was this positive vibe. I don't know what it is but it sure does make me happy. I hope that people in Jelkala would accept me despite being an outlander.

Speaking of being an Outlander...  
\---  
"Y'er 'right there. missie?" the captain as me once when I was hammering a piece of wood down. I despise the man so much, he did nothing but order me around and stare at me. Constantly staring at me.

"Yep, I'm fine. You got any sap?" sap was useful if you needed something to stick together for a limited amount of time. They barely had nails on this wretched ship. The captain expects me to finish this by tomorrow?

"All used up. But we do got some honey" the only smart man in this ship spoke up. Honey is sticky, but it isn't as sticky as sap. Guess it will do for now.

I reached my hand towards the nectar and began to apply it on the wood. I could feel them staring at me, seriously this is aggravating. I stopped my actions before glaring at the crew, who all had smirks on their faces.

"Say, why did you wanna go Jelkala? I heard your pops was rich" well, we weren't that rich. It was my father's money as well so I would constantly feel bad whenever I use it.

Finishing applying the sticky substance "Well, I have a knack for exploring. Father would encourage me to join the army regardless of how others would see it, but that would mean less time for adventures. In the end, Father let me go on my own stating that I can live my life to the fullest this way" each one looked skeptical at first before nodding their heads slowly. Was I too formal? I shrugged picking up my tools, going below deck.

This was how everything was for the next month at sea. They would constantly ask me some questions that seemed a bit opinionized. Alright, so what if women want to join the army or going wandering around? If men can do it so can we. The damn ship keeps breaking, I swear if I have my own wealth I would buy them a new ship instantly. The crew is very nice but it seems that they just can't get enough money to actually buy a new ship, or they just got too attached to this one. When we actually landed on Calradia, some of the men were crying that I had to leave.

It was embarrassing considering some town folks were looking over that time. I breathed in that cool fresh air that I longed for.  
\---  
If you think that, that was the worst it can possibly be, then I would need to tell you later. I'll keep in touch as much as possible, love you, father and mother.

                                                                                                                           From your loving daughter,  
                                                                                                                                                       Sapphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the game is not that popular, but I would seriously recommend you to play it. It's a great game if you love action and conquering. If you do know Warband then you would know how the game is. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, though it was short.


	3. New Folk

Dear Father,

It's been a while since I last sent a letter. But, my life in Jelkala has been quite hectic. Ah, let me start from the beginning. Remember when I told the last letter that when I first landed on the port that many people were looking over. Not sure if I was lucky or not but King Graveth was looking over the people there too. You always had said that I was a reckless and rather bold woman, so I did just that. I went up to the king and asked him if there was any work that I may be able to do. You should have seen the look on his face though, the guards beside him were ready to aim for my head too! Now let me tell you...

* * *

"Hold" King Graveth commanded, his crossbowmen halted but still aimed the crossbow right at me, my heart continued to beat, thundering within me. I knew I should have just stayed quiet and let the monarch waltz around the damn place! But I was impressed though, despite being royalty, the clothing her wore did not match it. If anything it was only up to advisor standard type of noble clothes. 

I can also see an amused smile on his face, "What is it that you needed, traveler?" he asked, and from his voice, I can hear the wisdom, I can sense how many battles he had fought for his voice to be rough but at the same time soothing, soothing enough to calm down the weary troops. Remembering my manners, I curtsied before meeting his gaze. He may be seated on a horse, but I will level the eye contact and respect as much as possible.

"My lord, I ask, what can a woman do in your lands?" I asked, bystanders, gasped at my question. Bloody hell, I can feel the irritation surge up within me. Can't people just mind their own business for the meantime?!

King Graveth hummed, massaging his beard as he looked at me. The guards at his side glared at me like I just asked him the highest open treason. Again, the ability of women are limited no matter where I go, but if the King is kind enough, he might give me a chance by making me a soldier, anything! He surprised me when he began to chuckle, a rumbling soothing laugh that made the people around us relax. 

"A woman who knows what she wants can become a deadly woman" no words had been spoken as true as that. Maybe if I start by helping out the lands or villages that needed help then maybe the people in these lands may come to welcome me. Just when I was about to offer my thoughts, the sound of thundering hooves echoed through the port, alerting the guards and made the civilians scurry off. A man wearing a suit of armor adorned in blue and red striped going vertically. The logo of a dragon with no legs was on the front. I would be lying if I did not think that the man was handsome.

Light brown hair being pushed back by the wind, that chiseled jaw of his that seem to clench too hard, that stubble that was growing only obvious as he got closer. I am just a simple woman, and taking in a man's looks is one of my ridiculous past times. Despite being in armor I could see the way his muscles had tensed underneath the cloth. 

Unfortunately, I have a mission to finish. I waited for the man to get closer, knowing that he may be one the lords or vassals under King Graveth. The horse stopped adjacent to the King, the man bowed his head before the King gave him the signal to say what he wished. "My King, the Sultan's are growing closer to Jamiche castle, Count Mathaes has ordered me to report to you, my lord" he ended, his gaze had turned to mine a look of bewilderment passing his face before he turned back to King Graveth, ridding himself of such emotions. Darn, this man was easy to read! Like a book that was too descriptive!

King Graveth hummed, "Send more troops to defend Jamiche Castle, I will send a message to Count Mathaes that I will be joining him in battle. Now, as for you, young lady..." he looked at me, and I hated the way his eyes had gotten wide a sinister smile invaded his features. 

"Count Falsevor, I will assign this woman to aid you in your battles" it was a rather rash decision, the guards and the Count's jaw slackened. I see this as an opportunity to say something, but for some bloody reason, my voice was lost in the wind and my body decided to become a rock. A rock that has been under the blazing sun that even it's outer layer has crusted over time. 

Of course, Count False was rather skeptical of this "My Lord! I may do your bidding, fight with you in battle, but this-! No, My King, I cannot" he stammered only to be stopped when King Graveth raised a hand telling the man to stop. It was one thing to reject a King's direct orders, but it was another to reject due to a woman joining the fight. 

"Unfortunately, this woman is willing to prove her worth. I will let you be the judge of that!" the King said with such happiness that it made my stomach do somersaults. What was this man thinking?! I raised a hand to say my thoughts but when I saw the burning anger in Count False's eyes, I knew that I may as well be a dead woman if I dared to speak right now. Lowering the hand hastily, I decided that it would be better if I was on his good side at least.

At least King Graveth was happy. The man left Count Falsevor and me to settle this for ourselves. We stared, and stared, and stared some more... Great, a man with a temper and believes that women cannot fend for himself. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 I think I have embarrassed myself enough. As of right now, I am residing in the castle of Jelkala as the guest of Count Falsevor. The Count did not own any land as of yet and was ready to prove himself for one, well that is what I can tell anyway. I am getting better with the bow and arrow, however! My swordsmanship is also improving, but the bloody Count won't bother to show up for any of my practices nor help me learn any new techniques! I will have a word with him, mark my words!

                                                                                                                                                     - From your loving daughter,

                                                                                                                                                                                Sapphire


	4. Training

Dear Father,

Another wonderful letter from your loving daughter! I apologize that it has been weeks since I last gave my status about how my training is with Count Falls-a-lot. Yes, Father, I am going to that line. He is such a rather irritating man, I tell you! A man that knows how to rile me up to the point I wish I could decapitate him! Father, he dared for me into a frilly dress that had such long veils that my who face was covered for many to not see. That is not what I want and he knows that! The man relishes at the thought that I will be miserable enough to leave him, dessert the army. However, I will prove him wrong and prove to you and mother that I am capable enough to be on my way! Speaking of which, last week my training involved the use of crossbows. Not let me inform you...

* * *

"How many times must I repeat this? Fix your stance, the enemies own archers or crossbowmen will easily pierce through that thick hide of yours if you do not let your body be flexible enough!" My trainer yelled at me, hitting my legs and arms with a stick. For the life of every God out there, was this man wishing for a death with?! Was it because I was a woman that he would treat me like this? No, I should not think like that. I have seen the trainer do the same to numerous recruits who did not follow his guide. Huffing, I practiced the for  ** _Ochs_** a stance where I would draw the longsword upwards and to the outside, whatever the hell that meant. But the stance can be used to aim for the throat or the face which was the perfect place to make a statement. I would rather be able to dual wield but the instructors insist on making me suffer by giving me a shield.

Don't get me wrong, shields are very useful, can protect a large portion of the body. But these damn things can also be cumbersome. It has a lifespan like most materials, it wears and tears just like any weapon and armor out there. Once it breaks, nothing can stop an armor from piercing the armor behind it anymore. I would rather have a bow and arrow and possibly a polearm. As cowardly as it may sound to most knights, vassals, and soldiers, being in a certain distance can be quite advantageous. My thoughts were interrupted when the instructor struck me once more, on the shoulder this time.

"Pathetic! Do not slack around or the enemy will easily disarm you!" he growled at me, I can see the frustration leaking from his movements and the way he started to hit me. It's close to sensitive areas where it would be best to make someone unconscious. This vermin! My own annoyance was showing and before I could take the reigns of my anger, I pointed the tip of the blade towards the instructor. His breath hitched and his movements became rigid.

"Perhaps the way you are teaching me is the problem. You have done nothing but treat me like some whore you found to abuse" I hissed at him, advancing towards him slowly. Other guards were now watching us, some amused but most were disgusted with how I was acting. I can tell, they don't even have to yell something for me to know that the men do not like being defied by any means. I wasn't sure if it was the audience that we had gathered was what the teacher noticed, or the blade that was ready to slice his neck. Either way, he sheathed his own weapon, a mace, and shield, ready to attack.

He spat on the ground, a smug on his face "Let's see what you learned so far" without warning he charged. In terms of speed, it was easy for me to dodge, but the way he handled the mace was surprising. A weapon that any man or woman can be proficient with can be a deadly weapon. I continued to dodge, but I did not have the same stamina as most people. I rolled away when the mace crashed down onto the ground seconds just where I was. I need a bow! Longswords are very awkward, I will lose!

As if the heavens heard my cries, someone threw a bow and arrow from the crowd. I scrambled to get it, barely grabbing onto the weapon before a shield harshly bashed against my side. I would rather grit my teeth and hold in the pain than let the vermin know that I had gotten hurt. As dizzy as I was, I stood up and readied the bow, aiming for him. The shield was up and ready, however, even if his upper body was protected, his knees and foot were open for as target. Aiming for his knee, I released the string letting the arrow fly. The distant sound of a bone cracking echoed silencing the voices around us. Pride becomes to blossom within me as I realized that I struck a deadly blow and I won.

The angry look that I received said so otherwise. He did the unexpected and threw the mace. Unfortunately, my legs were tired from all the dodging I could not dodge this one. The sharp edges of the mace hit the left side of my head, scraping the skin before it knocked me down. I cupped my face with a hand, when I felt the warm liquid pour down my face I began to worry. As my father has said, any injury to the face can become a disadvantage. The crowd around us began to cheer, some cried out that it was a cowardly act. With my right eye I could see my opponent rush towards me, and despite his injured knee, he raised his shield ready to strike against my fallen form. 

"That is enough!" a voice yelled out. The cheering stopped along with the protests. The teacher stopped in front of me, his eyes still filled with rage but he reluctantly let his shield fall somewhere else. My eyes widened when Count Falsevor appeared from the crowd, irritation can be read just from his body language. Was it because I dealt a blow to one of his instructors?

"My lord! This woman was going against every instruction I gave and dared point a blade at me" great, so they had a whiner as a teacher. I rolled my eyes, trying to get up, my hands looking for something stable to hold. Count Falsevor came towards me, grabbing my arm as he helped me stand. That was surprising. I glanced at him, wary of the act of kindness. 

I can see the annoyance in his eyes but directed at the man that whined "Is that how you will present the army? You are a man that should have patience and diligence. I will have your title refuted if you continue to dare slander the image of the army!" he hissed out, standing up straight. He towered over the man and the difference in authority was noticeable. The noble like armor he wore was superior to the armor that the instructor wore.

I wanted to continue and watch as my opponent be scorned upon, but darkness took over my vision and the last thing I knew, Count Falsevor was holding me and the instructions to fetch for a doctor.

* * *

I am writing to you now because I have found my strength, and permission to do anything, today. I will be out in the wild accompanying the Count as he surveys his lands. I assure you, not only was he rather nice to be the past weeks but he started to teach me how to properly handle much stronger bows. I like this Falls-a-lot, very much. But I wish that I knew what was going on in his mind for I am still wary. 

As always,

Sapphire. 

 


	5. Bonding

I forwarded the letter the minute I finished it. It has been weeks since I last sent my past letter and received no message in return. Hopefully, with this one, I might be able to get a reply. I sighed, I knew this was going to happen. When me suddenly leaving would become controversial back in my home. I was hopeful, that Father would do his best to control the gossip and that it will not reach the ears of my uncle, the King of the land I had run from. I wanted a new life, a life where I can build from the ground up. It seems that the stars are with me so far, meeting a King on the first day is quite the luck! Now, if I can just make Count False see what he is missing then I can easily say that I have a stable beginning so far. Who am I kidding? Of, course not! The prejudice I will face is only going to get worse from here on.

"Ah, you are awake" a man wearing thick common robes came through the doors, he had a staff on his back, a weapon. I was cautious, but I relaxed when he began to check my bandages. The man had a monk style haircut and he had a deep frown on his face. Otherwise, he appeared to be any man that I would have met.

He looked at me, a tired smile on his face "My lady, I am Jeremus, a doctor. I apologize if I had ruined your moment" I laughed at that. For a doctor, he had a quite relaxed demeanor. I raised my hand to assist his inspections, the nurses had found an old wound and was worried that I may have dislocated my arm due to how I angled the blasted thing. To be safe, they told me, they wrapped my right arm up.

"Please, if anything, this will probably the only conversation I will ever have," I told him, waving off his apology quickly. There was now a comfortable silence between us, better than a tense one of course. But his movements were still tense as if he was thinking about something else. No thanks to my considerate side, I asked him about his troubles. His eyes met mine with surprise, has no one ever asked him if he was fine before?

"Please, it is nothing to be worried about." I rolled my eyes at his insistent of changing the topic. Once he was done, I leaned against the bed.

"I would rather you speak about it. I promise it will help," I smiled hoping that I appeared friendly enough. Due to how serious I was raised, my carefully picked friends occasionally commented on how restricted and serious I could get especially when I was worried. I tried to fix it and I still am trying!

There was silence before a deep tired sigh and before I knew it, Jeremus was sitting on a chair looking dejected as if the world was dropped on his shoulders. Which it probably was.

"A young boy that I had treated died. Not because the treatment I had given was a failure, but because of his own parents' ignorance of my instructions! Now the Father accuses me of the death of the boy as witchcraft, sorcery!" He took a deep breath, his face turning red ever so slightly. I can just feel the wave of frustration leaving his body and his shoulders relaxed. I understand what he is experiencing. The frustration, not the accusations those are what my friends are used to, not me!

I raised my body again, my left hand being used as a stand for my chin as I sat crisscrossed. "Has the Lord done anything? You may be able to plead your innocence" he gave me a deep sigh again, his eyes looking at mine filled with grief.

"That is the thing, my lady, Count Falsevor does not know what to do with me! Perhaps he will have my head hanged to appease his people" he told me once more and the coincidence was uncanny. Count False cannot be the damn Lord that does not know what to do. If anything, he might be getting the gallows ready. But there is hope if I can try that is.

I gave him my full attention, standing up from the bed ignoring his concerns "I may be able to talk to him for you" he stopped pestering me, confused look on his face. "I will be accompanying him on his patrols later on this week, if I can I will try to convince him to forgo your punishment" I did not tell Jeremus that there might be another punishment but nonetheless, I am giving the man a glimmer of hope. Jeremus rose from his seat and hugged me tightly, his taller, thin body squeezed the life out of me. For such a weak looking man, he has quite the grip and strength.

"I cannot thank you enough, my lady!" Alright, enough of this my lady nonsense.

I extended a hand "Sapphire, you may call me, Sapphire" Jeremus beamed at me, his hand grasping mine as we shook hands. But once that was over, he forced me back onto the bed despite my complaints. For now, I will listen. He is the doctor. 

* * *

Once my head injury was somewhat healed, the nurses led me to the barracks and there I witnessed the sight of fully armored men, fashioned with extra polishing on their helmets. Though instead of being in a formation, they were circled around. I could not see what they were looking at but when I heard comments about a dark skinned bitch and a bitch with hair that can rival an orange, I felt rage surge within me. How dare they make such atrocious comments! I left the nurses and rushed through the crowd, the gasping of the men made me recall a similar event when I rushed to aid a friend of mine who was being humiliated by a lord.

There at the center were two women that were stripped of any weapon and were left in their undergarments. Only a blanket was shielding their naked bodies from the prying eyes of the men in the barracks. I yelled out "What is the meaning of this?" all turned their heads towards me, some backed away knowing the threat of my presence with my voice alone. Most, however, decided that they will belittle me as well.

"Oh here comes the skank! How is your head missus? Or did the blade turned your head off too?" men laughed all around me as the man that made the comment traced the scar that formed. The blade had hit the side of my left eye but it was otherwise undamaged, Jeremus and other nurses had told me. The scars were still pink and tender being only a few days since the bandages were taken off.

I sighed "I would appreciate if you brutes would leave the women, myself included, alone." I told him shoving past his leather armor. I walked towards the women that were huddled together looking at me as if I was some sort of guardian angel. Alright, maybe I was. But besides the point.

I knelt down "Let's get both you checked up, need to be careful," I told them slowly and quietly. There was enough in my plate but adding a few more people for the sake of protecting them are an exception. They both nodded at me, grasping the arms I extended for them to stand up. The men parted like the sea as we walked, there was the occasional hiss and gossip but it was tolerable.

We walked back into the infirmary and was greeted by nurses, Jeremus was sitting down tending to other people when he saw me again with the other women.

"My friend, what can I do for you," he asked me despite knowing already. I nodded my head towards the women as I sat down on an empty bed. Jeremus nodded calling for a nurse to check on them. I had a feeling he knew how people will react to doctors most of all if they were naked.

It was a short process but needed. They had multiple bruises on their body and they would glare at the nurses like the did with to the men. A few other people must have been part of this too. I may be biased since I am a woman myself, but this was just getting ridiculous. Once they were done, Jeremus and I were left to talk to the two but it was awkward.

"You may call me Sapphire and this is Jeremus a doctor," I introduced the both of us to them. The orange haired woman looked at me with cautious but nonetheless, she responded.

"Klethi... and Deshavi" she quietly told me looking at her friend for confirmation. The other woman nodded, a look of trust on her face. I can ease just knowing that she was willing to trust me, or Jeremus at the very least. I recalled that I had a longsword strapped on my belt, it will be better for me to put it far from me for now to gain their trust. I unclasped my belt, setting it down on the floor. Now I can tell that they relaxed.

I was about to speak when Klethi spoke "How are you part of the infantry?" funny, out of all the nurses and common folk that she had passed by she was the only one that asked me that. I guess the others thought I had a weak mind or was looking for an easy way out, to begin with. I leaned against the chair, might as well get comfortable while telling them.

"Proof that women can be more than mothers, carers, nurses, courtesans. It is high time for women to be indulged in other professions despite the challenges" I gave them my reason and I saw the way both of their eyes lit up. I smiled, this was a start.

"I originated from a faraway nation, where the prejudice had suffocated me enough. King Graveth was kind adequately to let me be part of Count Falsevors infantry for the meantime" I ended. Klethi wasted no time asking me about where I had come from. In all honesty, I did not know where I came from, I was taught as a lady that I should not know where I had come from for I will be taken by another lad to be seduced and educated about the kingdom he may have come from. Or it was just me not paying attention to the history lessons. Either way, I did not know.

Deshavi was silent during the whole ordeal, her eyes analyzed me. I can feel her eyes wandering despite her best efforts to appear bored. Her behavior was understandable, not only was she going to face some challenges due to her being a woman but also due to her skin color. Not all the citizens accept foreigners. After we continued our conversation, we decided that it was time to rest for the day. I might as well appeal to the Count about them too, see if he is willing to let them accompany us to the patrol.

By the devil himself, the damn man walked right in with a glare that frightens even my friends!

"I have been notified of two criminals staying in the infirmary. I want both of them in the dungeons now" he commanded his eyes lingering over Klethi and Deshavi. The latter was ready to pounce and attack.

I had enough, they could not even defend themselves "Wait! Will you not hear their defense?" I asked him my rage noticeable. I was getting protective over them despite barely knowing. Perhaps this is the connection that my friends have been informing me about. Count False glared at me this time,

"You dare go against me?" He demanded his face turning the slightest of pink. If I could have a tomato in hand I can easily compare them.

I placed a hand on my hip "I will. This prejudice will stop only the weakest and will fuel the strongest of wills, hear my cry. Let them join us. Let their battle judge the supposed crimes that have been given over their heads" I recommended him. It has been the way I saw fit, they can escape after they had proven their worth.

Count False, nevertheless, did not agree with my judgment "Why must I listen to you? You have been nothing to me but trouble!" well he wasn't wrong. All I did was cause a commotion during my time here, but what was he to expect?

We continued to argue until we were blue in our faces. I had a feeling that there was a crowd just outside the infirmary judging by how timid Jeremus's actions had gotten. Before we knew it, it became a full-blown argument, perhaps even a fight considering our swords were unsheathed and were pointed at each other threateningly. Mine was shorter but sharper, the dull edges of his sword I can see. His eyes blazed with fire and chained fury while mine was calculating the chances of beating the Count. I am still out skilled by someone who has seen a fair share of wars and had experienced combat. Despite the odds against me, I will not back down.

The tip of our swords clashed, chairs and beds were shoved aside, the injured and healing were taken outside as the tension grew. I jabbed, he dodges, turning a full circle as he got closer to swing at me. My agile legs got me out but the blade scratched my armor. I needed to be quick or I might suffer more than intended. I blocked his incoming swing before kicking him on his abdomen. Falsevor recoiled using his gauntlet to block the jab I aimed for his stomach. As if time had stopped, I saw his eyes looking at my lips before a snarl escaped his. My sword was knocked away leaving me vulnerable, and I was. The intimidating man threw his own sword as he lunged at me, his hands grabbed hold of my shoulder twisting my body around pining me to the wall. He was rough, his armor pressed against me harshly and I can tell bruises will appear later.

I can feel his breath against my ear as he continued to pin me "Now. Will you relent?" he asked me. His hold on my arms got tighter and I had to.

"I- I yield" the second I said the words, he let my body go putting as much distance as he could muster. Damn, if I knew this was how losing would feel like then I should have practiced with my friends...

"I shall heed to your request, however. Your friends may join us, but if they try anything they will be hanged" was the last thing he said before he left the room, the ghost of a triumphant smile was on his face. May the damn hell reign over him. I gritted my teeth, frustration seeping into every crevice within my mind and body. If only I trained harder or was fast enough or strategic enough then maybe I would have evaded all his attacks!

Jeremus entered with Klethi and Deshavi, both had wide eyes as they took in my form. I was massaging my arms from the painful twist and I did not realize that I had a bruise on my face until Klethi pointed it out. Despite everything, I told them that they were welcome to join which they took the opportunity to do so. Jeremus volunteered to join as well to try and talk to the damn Count his own way. Blast him to oblivion, damn him.

Mentally adding Count False to the list of people I will need to defeat, later on. I marched out meeting the glances of everyone who had heard the commotion. It's better for me to be met with disgust, shame than pity. I don't need pity from people that will never understand why I am doing this. I clenched my fists as I started my way back to barracks.

Time to bloody train again.


	6. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, this chapter came out of nowhere. I wanted to do a normal letter writing chapter like I did but then I started typing about the feast and all, and I just couldn't stop! Sorry for those that suddenly did not expect such a ridiculous long chapter but I assure you, I had to do it.
> 
> Now Read!

Count Falsevor walked past us his gaze somewhere else tugging his horse with him. It was infuriating being treated like this. It has been a week since we last left Jelkala to patrol around the villages that needed the most attention and through that time I did my best to memorize the land as well as interacting with the villagers. Of course, I never had enough time to do what I please. Klethi was the most talking in the group and we would wound up distracted due to her various tales she spun out of thin air. It was refreshing if it wasn't for the fact that we would get scolded every second of the time when out in the forests. Most of the infantry were told to walk through the woods, some were lucky enough to ride in the wagon that was provided in Jelkala. 

Now we were on the outskirts of another town called Veluca. A town bustling with life and luxury. Well, luxurious enough that the children looked healthy, perhaps with extra fat in their cheeks. We passed by farms and the farmers would cower at the sight of the Count, his glistening armor shined under the dimming light of the sun. Children that did not know who he was, was grabbed by their parents to be taken inside the farmhouses. What in the bloody hell did he do for them to act like this? Deshavi had not said much but she made sure that I knew that I can be a reckless bumbling fool at any given time. Right now, would be the best example of it. I nodded at Jeremus before I made my way towards the Count, my metal heavy boots rattled and gave a heavy resounding stomp with every step I took. The men rolled their eyes at me but did not bother stopping me, it has been the event which occurred every single day.  

Due to the heavy weight of my armor, it took me a while to get to him and I barely heard the annoyed grunt he gave. I felt a smile form on my lips and the need to annoy him grew.

"Alright, tell me. Why are they all cowering away from you?" I asked boldly making some of his personal guard's grunt embarrassed for me or they either found this amusing now. I tell you, one by one I will win them over. Hopefully. 

The Count glared at me and I swore there was a hint of relief behind those glaring eyes "I am very hard on them. I expect nothing less but perfection from people that are being pampered" I winced. Surely he realizes that if it weren't for the common folk then the Kingdom would not even be up and running right now. I can feel his gaze on me so I waited.

"I know that the common do the work. However, the vassals are the one that is managing politically to keep chaos at bay. The war with the Sultanates proves that even we fail to do so..." he ended with a bitter tone. Crap, I resurfaced a bitter topic. Groaning I hurried after him when he continued to quicken his pace, the guards seem to back off to give us some space. Wait... had they been doing that the whole week? It was getting harder to get to him with the bloody equipment he personally gave me. Bloody hell, how did I not realize that he gave them to me to torture me?! My loud frustrated groan must have been what the bloody Count was waiting for since a loud laugh left his mouth. 

I was stunned. 

Even his guards had to rub their eyes to see if what they were witnessing was real. I can hear Klethi curse behind me and my footsteps faltered. That bloody ass, I will have my revenge later. "Alright, now that I know you gave me this heavy armor to torture me, slow the bloody hell down!" I yelled at him when I noticed that his gait became quicker. There were loud gasps around us which gave me a clue that farmers alike must have heard my outburst just as I reached him. The smile that must have been on his face mere seconds ago was gone now and a scowl was back on his face to scare the people around him. Not only that but we were close to the main gates now. I sighed, there goes my chance to make a proper conversation with him. I was about to leave it at that when he halted and stooped low enough for his breath to reach my ear.

"Later, we may talk" he whispered before striding towards the stables passing his horse over to the stableboy. I was there standing dumbfounded, only to be disturbed by Klethi smiling wildly at me, Deshavi rolling her eyes and Jeremus chuckling.

The orange-haired woman looked at the doctor "You owe me 40 denars, old man!" she cheered loudly as she smacked his back. Alright, what in the world were they betting about? Deshavi gave me a smirk.

"Might wanna distance yourself from lover boy over there" I'm pretty sure my face was a tomato when a child passed by commenting to his parents why there was giant tomato while pointing at me. The parents apologized graciously and left quickly. I muttered a curse before I went towards my group, Klethi was excited to wander around Veluca... might have to watch out for her deft hands. The soldiers went about their own way most went to the tavern, though. Count False was greeted by another vassal both had welcoming auras around them towards each other. Hopefully, this vassal will be more welcoming to me and the others.

The Vassal noticed my stare and with a wide smile invited me over. Frowning I reluctantly went followed by Jeremus, Klethi and Deshavi decided it was best to stay behind in the meantime. The man had a more orange tint to his hair, darker than Klethi's but orange nonetheless. There were wrinkles by the corners of his eyes and the slight formation of creases on his forehead indicated his age. Possible later 40's or even early 50's. Unlike most of the men I had encountered, his welcoming atmosphere reminded me of King Graveth. 

My observation was interrupted with a low laugh from the man "Perhaps once you are finished with your analysis of I, I invite you to the keep. King Graveth has mentioned you during our drinks!" he proclaimed happily. I can feel my cheeks burn once more with the way he easily pointed out that I had been staring too long. I saw Falsevor roll his eyes as he bid the man good day to move to the keep. 

Clearing my throat I extended my hand "I am Sapphire and this is my friend Jeremus. My other friends are at the back, Klethi and Deshavi" I introduced them as we shook hands. Jeremus tipped his head down to acknowledge the man only for a chuckle to occur as we dropped our hands. 

"Please, no need for bowing. I am Count Matheas and I welcome you to Veluca. We will have a feast later so I invite you and your friends to come" he invited us. That surprised me, the patrol was one thing but being invited to a feast? As if he could sense my confusion, Count Matheas handed me an envelope.

"An official invitation. You may bring any of your friends, of course," Jeremus seem flabbergasted at the invite but merely nodded his head. I grasped on the envelope before a small smile formed on my lips. 

"Certainly, my lord" I addressed him eliciting another laugh from him.

"Perhaps you may meet my son, Tellrog." was the last thing he told me before he left, the crowd parting like waves as he passed by them. The people would greet him happily before going on about their days once again. Wait... was he setting me up with his son?

Perfect timing for Klethi to appear, the woman slung her arm around my neck casually "Alright, what's up with you and those pissy nobles, huh? Ones brooding over ya and the Father of one is allowing you to meet the son" I can practically hear the smirk emitting from her. Deshavi elbowed me on the stomach softly a smile on her face as well. 

"The little blade here does have a pretty face." she commented at me before asking "Say Jeremus, are you up for the tavern any time soon?" The doctor groaned but nodded his head. The dark-skinned woman led us to the tavern where just by opening the door, the smell of ale and booze littered the air. It was suffocating if it weren't for the cheery and rumbustious laughter from upstairs. We climbed the steps and had to instantly dodge a flying tankard. Unfortunately, Jeremus was not looking at the tankard landed square on his face. There was loud laughter around us along with Klethis who led the doctor to sit and she will examine the bruise. 

"And this is why I do not go to taverns" Jeremus softly complained wincing when Klethi pressed against the forming bruise too hard. Deshavi snickered telling me to follow her so we could order some drinks. The tavern owner greeted us with a smile and made small talk with us, questioning us if we were adventurers. Deshavi was the one to answer first stating that she came to look for her husbands killer causing the Tavern owner to give her a sympathetic look.

She looked at me "How about you, young lady?" I grunted at the way I was addressed. I did not look that young. I am a healthy 24 years old, alright maybe that's young for most but still! Deshavi seemed interested at my answer since she glanced at me with that glint at her eyes. That was when Jeremus and Klethi decided to join us as well. Taking a sip of the ale, a held the tankard for a moment. 

"A runaway, that's what I am. Not a slave, nor even common folk. Born a noble but I did not like the life that was forged in front of me. My homeland is a month sail away from here... ah, I am part of Count Falsevor's infantry" The woman's eyes widened at my significantly summarized tale. My friends were quiet too but I don't mind much. It was the first time I really said anything about how I came about these lands. Still, I never regretted my decision. 

We drank shared our own stories from the time we spent. Klethi described a heist she once did when she was younger only to get smacked by Deshavi who decided to discipline the young woman as best as she could. Jeremus talked about the many people he helped heal themselves and a proud look will always be on his face. We decided to call it a night when I waved the envelope at them once again. We may as well go since the Count of Veluca personally invited us. 

* * *

Upon reaching the gates to the keep, the guards were skeptical about my friends and I but allowed us in due to the invitation. It was relatively late at night now, the stars appearing one by one up in the sky. It was wonderful. Reaching the main hall where the feast was, we were bombarded by maids that held up dresses for us to wear and formal suit for Jeremus. My jaw slackened.

"Pray tell, what is the meaning of this?" I croaked out upon looking at the dresses. The dresses appeared to be made of the finest silk and once my fingers touched the fabric I realized that it was made out of silk. The material is by the far the most exquisite I had ever laid my eyes on and felt. The maids huffed as they led us to a room, separating Jeremus from us ladies.

"Count Matheas insists that Lady Sapphire, Lady Klethi, and Lady Deshavi wear something appropriate for the feast. The Count is rather generous" one of the maids answered me with annoyance hinted in her tone. I frowned at the behavior and luckily more seasoned maids appeared to have heard her tone of voice as well.

"You! Be nice to the guests!" they scolded the younger maid who huffed "Why must I be nice to a foreigner, thief and dark skinned? They are different from us!" it was the comment about Klethi's previous profession and Deshavi's skin color that had irked me enough.

I snatched the clothes from her hands, handed it to the other maids as I cornered the woman "Listen to me girl. You may belittle me as much as you would like. However, dare insult any of my friends and I will personally tell Count Matheas that I recommend him to be rid of you" if she thought that was a threat then she is sorely mistaken. The young maid gasped and stayed quiet during the whole ordeal. I could tell she wanted to retort more but the warning of her getting fired from a job is enough to silence her. 

I was the last one to put on the dress since Klethi and Deshavi needed help. The women were rather flustered at the thought of having to be partially naked in front of other women but once they were in complementary dresses, Klethi did nothing but gawked at the mirror about her stunning red dress, she played with the cowl like material that the dress had expressing that she was the mysterious lady thief. Deshavi twirled in her dark green dress that hugged her body, enough to express the curves that she hid under the leather armor she wore, the golden designs on the dress was certainly eye-catching. The maids were insistent that I was to wear a full-blown cream colored dress but Klethi rushed in presenting a royal blue dress that had a wonderful display of black silken material. I would be a fool to not wear it. 

            

The Dresses were certainly gorgeous but I feared that my body may be too... voluptuous for the dress, I was wearing. I struggled to fit my chest into the dress and my hips were just constrained. The dress I wore must have been for someone with a more petite frame but the struggle is hard. It took Klethi and Deshavi aid me pulling the dress down. Then Klethi playfully slapped my arse eliciting a gasp from the maids. The three of us merely laughed at the reactions and complimented each other. Deshavi was rather shy in the dress but Klethi and I made sure that she had enough confidence to not let anyone touch her. 

Then they glanced at me a huge smile appearing on their faces "So... The mysterious son and the brooding bastard. I daresay you will be a catch for both!" she exclaimed at me with that playful smirk. I groaned the joke was getting rather old now. 

"The Son will not notice me and the Bastard will gladly belittle me," I told them which emerged a laugh from both. A few of the maids had joined in the fun as well. Some began to talk about certain tales they had heard from others, most talked about their experience serving Count Matheas; describing the man as a generous man but has quite the temper if something were to go horribly wrong. They said that Count Tellrog, the son, was barely home only appearing during feasts or any special occasion and rather used his time to participate in the war or help the injured. I would say that he sounds like a good-natured man but my own biased opinion refrains me from taking any positivity out of this. 

A maid glanced at all three of us before a loud cheerful squeak escaped her "Oh my! The three of you will certainly be the talk of the town!" she waved her hand fanning herself. I glanced at Deshavi and Klethi for answers but both just shrugged. The maids continued to prep us for the feast, putting my hair up in an elegant bun while they braided some strands of hair of Deshavi's and Klethi's. We thanked the maids before we left the room wearing the dress, some accessories and formal shoes. Dress shoes. Have the gods have mercy on me, I will never live through this. 

We waited for Jeremus from another room emerging with a red face, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with a beige top that oddly resembles a light armored based. There was a man next to him wearing a similar attire but with dark long sleeves with a forest green top. They both wore dark pants, however. Jeremus looked like he just wanted to get away as quickly as possible but with the smile, I threw at him he should know that if I suffer, he's suffering with me.

"Ladies, please stop gawking at the poor man" the man next to him snickered reminding us that they can see us staring. Klethi was the first to bounce over to them, nearly slipping due to the slick floors and the shoes were not exactly for running. 

The man bowed as we all approached "You may call me Firentis, a previous captain" was all he offered. The rest only looked at me to initiate. I reached a hand out for him to shake. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Firentis. I am Sapphire. I see that you have met Jeremus, these fine ladies next to me are Klethi and Deshavi" I motioned for the proper woman upon saying the name.

He looked surprised at my raised hand but shook it, then we made our way to the main hall. Klethi began to talk the man's ears off as we walked. We had people glance at us for I was the one leading the group, there were many guests as far as the eye could see. An ocean of judgemental pricks that don't know that staring with an eyebrow raised can be seen as an insult. This is why I left that bloody life. When I caught the brunette Count, I made my way towards him. I was rather perplexed when I got nearer and realized that I approached the wrong person. Before I could turn to lead us out of any embarrassment, I heard Count Matheas voice. 

"Ah, Sapphire! A pleasure for you to join us this evening" he greeted us passing the man that was probably speaking to him. Ah, right in front of the man was Count Falsevor. What amazing luck I seem to have. 

Knowing my manners, I curtsied bowing my head ever so slightly. Count Matheas must have been baffled and so did Falsevor since I saw them halt what they were doing. Despite only meeting me for a brief minute or two, Count Matheas grabbed hold of my colorful personality. I'm pretty sure I was smug when I curtsied, the baffled look Falsevor had given me so much satisfaction that it can be worrying. 

Count Matheas shook himself to reality once more "Sapphire, this is my wife Lady Brina, my daughter Aliena and my son Tellrog" the pleasantries were exchanged and the daughter instantly started to indulge me in many questions, Lady Brina as well began to question my intentions of acting like a true man. I groaned at the statements not bothering to hide my displeasure. 

I answered each question diligently and honestly, there was no point in lying since the women in these family appeared to be immovable and surprisingly smart. I told the others that they are free to do what they wished and all four gave me a silent thumbs up before leaving me with the nobles. Great, if there were any more awkward conversations, I will rip my strands of hair off of my head! The elder vassal dragged me around with his family along with Falsevor making sure that I was able to greet every guest. Why the hell was I being treated like a god damn princess? Finally, after what it felt like an hour of nonstop walking around, Lady Brina led us to a table complaining about her feet becoming sore. Count Matheas pulled a chair for his wife and Lady Aliena's seat was being tended by Falsevor. I was about to pull my own seat when I remembered that Count Tellrog was still with us and pulled a chair for me instead. I can feel the eyes of his mother and sister bore into me as I awkwardly accepted his aid. 

When was the last time I acted so society considered it proper?

I was in between Falsevor and Count Tellrog, unfortunately, Lady Brina seemed to take immense joy that I am next to her son from the way she was smiling at mer as her eyes lingered over the two of us. I'm getting set up. I can feel the rage start to bubble within me. These type of situations are one of the many reasons I decided to bloody run away. Despite me sending letters back home, my father does not even respond! I clutched the fabric as I made a fist under the table, my face unreadable. But I cannot hide my emotions from any of the bloody vassals. I could feel their eyes on me and I know they can tell that I am frustrated at my situation since Falsevor called for a maid to get me some water. Matheas requested for the food to be brought to the table his gaze not leaving mine. It was an understanding gaze, a gaze that I had not received from many besides my tiny group and King Graveth. Count Tellroh only gave a glance of confusion. What a scandal I am creating right now...

Aliena decided that this was the perfect opportunity to talk "Oh father, the party is wonderful! I thank you for celebrating my 19th birthday!" she thanked her father with so much enthusiasm that it reminded me of my own cousins. She sounded decent if anything a tad bit spoiled since her father is a ruler of a whole bloody town. The Count smiled at his daughter allowing her to babble about the gifts that she received. And boy did she get gifts. She talks about the splendid stallion she was gifted, numerous expensive dresses and accessories and of course the attention of many suitors. I must be patient, I must be patient, patience... does not come by easily for me. They began talking and I am left out for most of the conversation since the vassals were talking about the war and the ladies were indulging about numerous gossip and interests that had caught their eye. 

That was until they started to talk about besieging a castle. The strategy about using a battle tower was outrageous. Not only did they say that the castle was on sandy terrain but battle towers are slow, forces can quickly dwindle if the enemy forces were to use a crossbow or bow to counter the slow siege. I frowned at each plan that was offered and I can feel the beginning of a retort when Count Tellrog called out for me.

"Lady Sapphire, I can tell that you seem uncomfortable with the topic. May I ask, are you wary of wars?" he asked me raising a judging eyebrow. Alright, he's a quiet person in general but when it comes to strategizing he appears to taunt others that are aggravated with any strategy so they will participate. Why did men like him have to exist?

"I prefer Sapphire, none of those honorifics" I heard a soft cough next to me "No. I am not wary but I am rather disappointed" I told them honestly. Count Matheas thought that my comment was funny and began to chuckle, his elbows rested on the arms of the chair as he leaned back. 

"Pray tell, what do you suggest then?" the elder man asked me. Falsevor and Tellrog were now looking at me expecting an immediate response. I did just that. 

"The towers won't work. Before you know it, the weight will cause the wheels to get stuck under the sand making it useless." I paused eyeing them carefully before continuing "I suggest for you to use catapults to break down the wall and use ladders that had hooks so it will lodge itself on the broken parts of the wall." my suggestion was met with hums of approval. I saw Falsevor bend down towards me.

"Well done," he said before pulling back up. Was there a hidden test I accidentally passed?... There was a chuckle adjacent to me and my hand was lifted. I watched with my eyes wide as Tellrog pressed a tender kiss on the back of my hand. What in the bloody hell...

His eyes gazed into mine with a sort of approval and I can faintly hear the sound of a growl emitting from his throat. If the family made a pact with the devil for this type of behavior I do not wish to be involved! Tellrog continued to hold onto my hand only to let go when his eyes caught something else. I looked at where his eyes stared and noticed the disappearing glare that Falsevor gave. 

'Stay away from lover boy' was all I could think of as I remembered Deshavi's statement. They bloody well knew that something like this was bound to happen. My luck must be horrendous if these men were willing to fight over me! I took my hand away from his hold and leaned against the chair. I can feel a headache surface and headaches are never pleasant. All I wanted to do was prove my worth to everyone that had ever doubted me, so why am I getting into more trouble than what I signed up for?

The Counts continued to talk about my suggestion completely forgetting about what transpired between us just mere minutes ago. I was growing restless, that I know. So I did what I thought would be best and that was leaving the table to go to the balcony. There were sounds of protests when I left the table but I did not hear any hurrying footsteps telling me that no one was chasing after me. I welcomed the fresh night air, my tense shoulders slowly relaxing as the packed room drifted away. Silence, a mere moment of silence was all I need for the time being. I can handle everything else later but for now, I need time to get my thoughts settled and the need to plan how I was to get away from such a predicament should not be forgotten. Smiling, I had to admit that Klethi and Deshavi were far more observant than what I had thought was possible. I stretched my legs happy that I have room to do what I wish even if it was for a few minutes. 

It was only the wind that made the serene noise numbing my ears from the sounds within the keep. I remembered doing this during my coronation and my father was furious upon learning that I had skipped all the dancing by becoming a silent ghost during the whole party. As much as I loved my father I hated the way he tried to control me. I may be sending him letters but most of the time it was just to reassure him that I will not go back home, maybe to reassure me that my decisions were right as well... I had to give up my old life, a life that was filled with hidden friends for they did not match my father's expectations. Call me a fool, but I would rather give up my royal standing just to have some peace. 

"I hope I am not interrupting anything" Count Matheas voice invaded the silent night and my numb ears woke up once more. I pushed my body up so that I would not lean against the stone railing. I knew I had to be nice but every mannerism within me flew with the wind.

"Besides the serene moment, no you are not" I internally winced at the tone of my voice as well. Count Matheas laughed loudly before he settled on the stone railing, leaning forward as he gazed at the stars. Out of the party now, I can see the wrinkles of war, various scars that littered his hands and for some reason, it gave me a calming feeling. 

We were silent for a moment letting the sound of the party disappear behind us. "I must ask, you must be Princess Sapphire yes?" Everything within my body wanted to say no but my traitorous mouth controlled the automatic answer.

"Yes, I am" I froze. The need to run away from everything was so bloody powerful that even jumping from this balcony can help me. Count Matheas only hummed next to me but he proceeded to gaze at the stars. That's it? First, he realizes that I am indeed a princess but he will not question it? That is rather, refreshing- wait how did he know I was a princess...

Like non-existent magic, he answered "Your father used to visit Calradia many years ago. A man destined for power but did not know how to govern properly" No bloody shit my father knew almost minimal of how to treat his subjects correctly. Well, I blame it on Grandfather but no matter. My Father made decisions that affected the whole family in general so I will place the blame on him. I mumbled a curse before I glanced at the Count. There was a reminiscing look that he wore spectacularly, it only made him older though. 

"We had a falling out. I decided that it was best for me to leave than stay within his watchful gaze" I was pretty sure that if Count Matheas knew my Father, even if it was years ago, he would know my Father's tendency to control those he deemed weak. I was no exception. I admit that I am an emotionally driven person, I risk many things to save my own hide but I also protect those that I care for. I guess me leaving was not a good decision, but either way, I had done it. 

I can feel the analyzing gaze of the Count but he remained silent for the meantime. There was only silence once more before the sound of the midnight bell interrupted us. On point, I heard Count Falsevor's voice get closer to the balcony. I turned in time to see him pace himself towards Count Matheas giving me a brief nod. The man thanked the Count for inviting him to the feast complimenting the amount and variety of the food and beverage. Ah, I forgot to eat and drink. I saw Falsevor eye me, his eyes narrowing.

"I will have them return the clothing you had lent," he told the older man. But the older man only laughed, shaking his head. 

Count Matheas looked at me "Count it as a gift, those dresses were getting dirtier as they stayed in the closet" he barked out a laugh. He eyed me before nodding, an understanding gaze invaded the contemplating look he had minutes ago. I felt relieved that my secret will remain as such, for now anyway. Count Matheas bid us farewell, leaving me with the bloody False man. I need to work on a better title for him... I despised the awkward atmosphere around us which resulted with me unfurling the elegant bun to let my hair lose and hide my face from him. Falsevor looked exceptionally confused by my actions, serves him right!

Then I saw him bow slightly with an arm out his eyes lingering on me "We may not get along but I hoped to have a dance with you" my stomach decided to do somersaults at the smile he gave me. I gave out an exaggerated sigh but my own hand reached out to grasp his, accepting the invitation. I smiled a smile that I never dreamed to do when I got here. A little dance would not hurt... 

* * *

It was mid-morning when Sapphire came to realize that she had woken up late. Looking around she concluded that someone must have brought her to the barracks- with the bloody dress still on. The dark-haired woman cursed loudly before standing up to barge open the door that led to the hallway. There in front of her was Deshavi eyeing her carefully. The woman was dressed in her traveling armor, bow at back and a long sword attached to her hip. 

"Must have been quite a dance for you to sleep through practice and breakfast..." there was a twinkle within those dark eyes of her that Sapphire could only imagine as amusement. Sapphire groaned loudly demanding for her attire which Klethi appeared to be holding as she bounced her way towards them. 

"Finally! Count broody was having a fit with you missing for practice. Do you know that he nearly knocked my teeth out for telling him that you were still sleeping?" the orange haired girl complained while they walked back into the room. Sapphire shed her formal dress throwing it on the bed quickly wearing the undershirt and pants before wearing the armor and bloody heavy ass boots! Deshavi only rolled her eyes as her friend continued to curse about the boots as she handed Sapphire her sword, bow, and arrows. Though Sapphire felt groggy from the way she stood up from the bed, she gave no complaints when she was led out of the room. She backtracked when she noticed that Firentis was with Jeremus though, Klethi told her that Firentis will be joining them now. 

There was a lingering question that Sapphire forgot to ask as they made their way to the training room. There, Sapphire was greeted with whistles and comments about how she looked lovely in the dress and about the loud ass snoring that woke up half of the infantry. She could only scurry away as she was teased but did not let the teasing get to her too much. Just as she and Firentis were to start to spar, Count Falsevor walked in along with Count Tellrog, Lady Brina, and Lady Aliena. The whole room tensed as they got closer to Sapphire, Klethi held onto her dagger as instinct told her to e careful. Count Falsevor glared at Sapphire's little group before glaring at her heatedly. What has she done now?

Lady Brina stepped in with Lady Aliena hiding behind her, in her hand was a neatly wrapped box "A gift. I hope you enjoy it" the woman fondly said urging Sapphire to take the gift. Sapphire wanted to die inside, not only does this give her a questioning position in her rank but it can jeopardize her whole secret. Lady Brina seemed to know with that glint in her eyes but said nothing more as she left the room with Aliena in tow. The lady in waiting nodded her head at Sapphire, chasing after her mother. 

Count Falsevor gritted his teeth upon realizing that Count Tellrog had not left as well. They may be allies but Tellrog was deemed a threat by his instincts, for what he does not know. Tellrog approached Sapphire with uncertainty, his hand held a wrapped gift, smaller and thinner than what Lady Brina gave her. They stared at each other before the man handed her the gift, a small blush on his face. 

"Father said you might like it" was all her offered before Sapphire took the wrapped object. She could instantly tell by the weight that it was a book and she liked it instantly. Looking up, she gave Tellrog a lovely smile that seemed to blow the atmosphere apart. Tellrog's uncertain actions died down as he nodded back. Tellrog briefly averted his gaze to Falsevor, a smirk gave way when he saw the hidden anger behind the other Count's eyes. With that, he left. 

Falsevor noticed the resounding silence "Get back to training!" he barked at everyone, his arm grabbing hold of Sapphires as he dragged her out of the room, ordering for her friends to not follow them. Klethi wanted to chase them down but was stopped by Jeremus who shrugged. 

Outside of the room, he proceeded to drag her down the hallway to an area where barely any people goes to. Sapphire struggled against his hold yelling at him to let her go or else she will scream bloody murder. There was no point for her to be dragged into such a misunderstanding situation but what was a woman ought to do? Falsevor stopped near one of the windows that had seats forcing Sapphire to sit down. 

"Open it" he commanded her with a gruff voice. Sapphire scoffed at him, cursing him multiple times right at his face before her deft hands carefully unwrapped the gifts. True to her assumptions, the one she received from Tellrog was an empty journal decorated with dragons and swords on the leather front and back. It was a wonderful gift and it made her wonder why he gave her such a particular resounding gift... Writing has been one of her go-to hobbies that her Father despised. Opening the gift from Lady Brina, she was gifted with a small satchel to hold the journal and writing utensils, some were meant for drawing as well. It was thoughtful enough that a couple tears escaped her eyes. A rough calloused hand wiped her tears away as her hands clutched the gifts tightly. Surprisingly enough, Count Falsevor left her to her own devices as if nothing happened. 

* * *

 Sapphire returned later afternoon to her own little group, a page or two of the journal was filled with careful details about what has transpired during her time in Calradia. Tonight, she needed to ask her friends the question she dreaded to ask. She was willing to leave the safety of the Kingdom of Rhodoks to have her own adventure and she tried to not expect too much from her friends that may have gotten comfortable with the whole infantry style of living. 

Firentis was the first to fully digest her question as he casually ate his bread "I know you have met me not even a full day ago, but I am willing to join your journey" he told her with a smile that made Sapphire's stomach relax. Jeremus nodded his head commenting that someone was ought to heal her if she was to fall sick during her shenanigans. Deshavi and Klethi were a package deal and when both instantly said yes, it instantly warmed Sapphire's heart that she will not be alone in her travels. Despite the fact that Deshavi had her own adventures, she was willing to aid Sapphire balance the whole journey. 

Klethi was the one that pointed out the satchel. Sapphire smiled fondly at the little bag informing them that she will be recording every step of the way and if they would like to read it, they could. The orange haired girl followed by Firentis were the first to express their interest in recording the journey and asked Sapphire if she could write down what they thought as well. It was a wonderful thought that she could not pass up. Then Deshavi voiced out the golden question of the day,

"Who will tell Count Falsevor that we will be leaving his party?" Jeremus sighed heavily but smirked when Sapphire hissed outwardly. The woman was not prepared to be confrontational to the man, but the Count deserves to know that they will be leaving. 

"Give me an hour, start packing and I assure you, we will be out by early morning tomorrow" was all she promised as she left the room in search of the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, very unexpected, hence the chapter name (even though its the chapter plot anyway). I know that I have been doing Letters as a way to make the chapter, but this time the ending of this chapter reveals that the whole story will now be addressed in a journal. That was the plan all along but then again, I never stick to the agenda. 
> 
> Sapphire will begin to refer to something or someone else rather than her father, and yes character origin may be extremely messy since I wanted to add a more dramatic reason to her leaving her father's kingdom (of course, non-existent). The next chapters will be a journal like meaning chapter like THIS ONE will not be happening for a while. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and next time I hope that it will be as entertaining as this one was.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? It didn't have the type of excitement that one may want, sorry. This story will be an occasional thing since anything can happen in the game. If something exciting does happen I will write about it and post it here. But don't worry it will still have that plot of "Star of a Kingdom" as the Title says. 
> 
> It's just gonna take some time and I hope you stick with me through this!


End file.
